Currently, for raw materials used in producing nonwoven from chemical synthetic fiber, the consumption is polypropylene (PP), polyester (PET), polyethylene (PE) and Nylon in quantity order with overall consumed quantity 96%. However, the wasted fabric of non-woven from chemical synthetic fiber after having been used incurs a malignant impact to the environment because they are un-biodegradable by natural environment. Nowadays, the manufacturers of the natural cellulose fabric gradually divert to use natural materials such as pulp with suitable solution become a mainstream to substitute for raw materials of non-woven from chemical synthetic fiber so that it is so called as eco-friendly fiber or Lyocell fiber as the wasted fabric thereof is biodegradable. Basing on the article in title of “The technological development and application for bamboo charcoal used in textile” publicized by the domestic “Forestry Research Institute in the Council of Agriculture” and research thesis in title of “new regenerated cellulose fiber—bamboo fiber” publicized in the issue 2 of year 2003 of “scientific and technical journals/periodicals” by the “Shandong Province Textile Industry Association” in the Mainland China, it testifies that the bamboo fiber intrinsically has enhanced antiseptic, moisture-absorbing, air-permeating, deodorant and negative-ion health-care features. Moreover, bamboo belong to rapid-growing plant having strong fertility with crop rate to cut down in 2-3 year span and good recycling resource with re-cultivating easiness without any severe ecological destruction to the forest land, which usually happened in cutting down of the timber. Besides, the cost of the bamboo pulp is only one third in the cost of the wood pulp. Therefore, the productions of bamboo fiber by means of solvent means in Lyocell fiber process have been publicized in many patent documents such as Mainland China Invention Patent in Patent Numbers of CN1129680, CN1190531, CN1315624 and CN100395384. However, the common drawback for the bamboo cellulose in foregoing Mainland China Invention Patents is lack of deodorant feature and effect on the basis of disclosed specifications thereof. According to statistical information from the “Tariff Bureau of the Ministry of Finance in Taiwan”, it displays that the annual overall imported quantity of the fresh coffee beans in year 2011 is 17,685 metric tons. The annual overall quantity of wasted coffee residue for the imported fresh coffee beans after it having baked and spent is over 8,842 metric tons suppose the ratio of the wasted coffee residue to the fresh coffee beans is ½ normally. So far, most portion of the wasted coffee residue in 8,842 metric tons is disposed by incineration or being buried under ground while only few portions is used as deodorant, nutrition of the plants or cleaning additive. Besides, someone take the wasted coffee residue to fabricate a coffee yarn product such as Mainland China Invention Patent in Patent Number of CN 1338729, which discloses the process as following.                (a): By selecting raw material from polypropylene (PP), polyester (PET), polyethylene (PE) and Nylon to prepare high polymer granules;        (b): By using wasted coffee residue to serve as property modifier;        (c): By blending foregoing high polymer granules and wasted coffee residue to become granular additive masterbatch; and        (d): Spin the granular additive masterbatch into yarns.        
The drawback of the foregoing coffee yarn product is that it still incurs a malignant impact to the environment because they are un-biodegradable by natural environment since the high polymer granules also selected from polypropylene (PP), polyester (PET), polyethylene (PE) and Nylon, each of which intrinsically belongs to polymers respectively. Other than the wasted coffee residue in 8,842 metric tons mentioned above, there are bamboo forests of 15 hectares area, which is approximately 7.2% of overall tree forest area, in Taiwan too. Having realized foregoing issues, the applicant of the present invention take a long time hard study to perform penetrating and profound research and development in how to take advantages of the biodegradable feature in the bamboo fiber and the deodorant feature in the wasted coffee residue as well as how to integrate these favorable features into a contemplated ideal natural cellulose fiber being able in mass production and competitive marketability. Accordingly, two inventions related are worked out successively and two patents thereof in the Republic of China (R.O.C.) are granted respectively, which are patent A in title of “Processing method of natural cellulose fiber intrinsically with enhanced antiseptic, deodorant and negative-ion features from bamboo” with Patent Number of 102110616 and Publication Number of 201437444, as well as patent B in title of “Processing method of non-woven intrinsically with enhanced deodorant feature from bamboo” with Patent Number of 102110620 and Publication Number of 201437449. However, the same applicant proceeds to further develop innovative technology. Eventually, an expected “spunbond method for producing nonwoven fabric with deodorant feature from bamboo cellulose” of the present invention is worked out successfully after many times of experimental tests in trial implements.